Insanity of the Heart
by lemonlime7up8
Summary: Doesn't exactly follow the plot of the episodes but has it moments. Sasha and Boo slowly go from friends to something more. Obviously, the summary doesn't do it justice. Boosha and some Sasah heart to heart moments. Very fluffy. Rated T for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and all those good things.**

It started off as a simple friendship. Isn't that how most stories like this start off? It's cliché, I know, past the line of cheesy. The misunderstood friend paired with the unconditional caring one. Their different personalities that should clash collided instead, to create an inevitable love. Who knew that these two different people could match so perfectly? It's like finding a hat in a random, quirky store on the corner that matches perfectly with your designer jeans that you've never worn. It's like eating ice cream in the middle of winter, it shouldn't be done but worth it for that sweet taste. Obviously, their relationship isn't always a warm hug on a snowy day, but their love surpasses most. It's true and it's passionate. It's worth those days that feel you've been punched in the throat and your heart stung by millions of bees, those fights that seem to last forever, and those moments that you wish you could take back. Because in the end they have each other which is more than they could ever ask for.

Both of them are dancers and Madame Fanny's studio. Boo is the caring one, the one who doesn't judge before she understands, the one who is there when you need her, and the one who never gives up. Sasha is fierce, misunderstood, can be a little bit bitchy at sometimes, and well a little bit broken in all honesty.

Both of them drowning their insecurities and fears in their dance. They work hard to get where they want to be.

**Sasha's POV  
**It's no different this morning than any other. I woke up to the screaming of my parents downstairs. Sometimes I think I'm immune to their yelling. It's like I hear it but it's just normal background noise like the low hum of the fridge or the lawnmower of our next door neighbor. It's five am and I'm currently driving to Madame Fanny's for our morning rehearsals. I think about swinging by to pick up coffee even though I know Fanny hates it when we drink coffee. I decide against it and pull up to the studio.

I know it's probably not a good idea to do things to push her buttons, to test her. I do it anyway, though.

I make my way up to the dressing room where I know Melanie, Ginny, and Boo will be already in getting ready for the dancing ahead of us. I walk into the room overhearing a conversation of Boo talking about how cute Charlie's hair is.

"Do you ever stop talking about him?" I ask her slipping on my pointe shoes. They're a little worn down and I know I should probably invest in some new ones soon. I glance over at Boo's they're almost falling apart. She slips them on smiling as usual, unfazed by my question. Boo's always being cheerful. I've always liked the fact that Boo never asked for more than she needed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch." Melanie asks as she sits down on the bench besides Ginny.

"Are your parents still fighting?" Boo asked with concern.

"Don't pretend you know anything about it." I say harshly and walk out of the room. I know Boo was just trying to be a good friend but I get tired of everyone talking about it. I get annoyed of all these people pretending like they understand more than they know.

I walk downstairs and enter the studio. There are few dancers warming up by the beams so I decide to go in the back of the room to warm. I rather not have any interaction with any of these idiots if I can help it. I hope to see Boo again, though. I'd like to just give her a smile in hopes that maybe she'll see it as an apology.

"I'm staying here all day!" I hear a voice behind me yell. I turn around to see Charlie having a spat with Melanie. Boo is standing behind her looking nervous as anything. Poor girl.

Melanie says something to Charlie which gets him to sit down with his nameless friend.

"Hey, Boo, why don't you stand up front today." Madame Fanny says gesturing towards the front of the room. She shuffles up towards the front of the floor looking as insecure as anything.

She glances at me and I smile. She catches and smiles back. I can now stay content for the rest of the dance class knowing that Boo forgives me.

The song begins and we all dance in the same routine we've been practicing. The moves come to me like breathing. While I dance I glance towards Boo and notice how much she has improved lately. I would say I was proud of her but then that would have to show that I care. I care about my friends I just can't let them know that.

"Hey, Sasha!" Melanie calls out from behind me. "We're headed to the Oyster Bar after this. You can join if you want."

I nod my head in response. "I'll meet you guys." I say as I hop into the front seat of the car. I watch them as they all pile into Charlie's car and drive away.

* * *

**So yeah I'm thinking about continuing this and maybe adding some heart to hearts with sasha and michelle. Tell me what you thing and stuff. There will be some good Boosha scences coming up soon. Just be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and yep**

**Also, I didn't edit this and sometimes I may accidentally switch tense. It's because I tend to write my fics in different tenses and then it just becomes a habit. But yeah thanks for reading.**

**Boo's POV**

"You know it's because her dad's gay." Melanie says as she takes a sip from her drink. We are waiting for Sasha to show up at the Oyster Bar. Everyone is throwing out ideas about why she's always being so bitchy.

"That's why her mom is always yelling at him. She's probably hurt that her husband is having an affair on her with another guy." Ginny says as she eats a french fry.

"I'm just worried about her." I say. They give me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"She's horrible to you. She's always dissing you and you say you're worried about her." Melanie says practically yells.

"I just think that she has a lot going on that no one notices." I say back to them.

"You must be some sort of saint. I don't think I could handle it if Sasha was that mean to me." Ginny says.

"I just care about her, that's all." I say looking down. I ordered a salad that was pretty bland. I have to stay in shape for ballet. I can't eat any carbs not like the other girls. Their bodies are perfect effortlessly. I have to diet and I'm still huge.

"Speaking of the wicked bitch from the west." Melanie says under breath as she glances over to the door of the restaurant. Sasha walks through the door and for a moment and I swear for a second it was like it was in slow motion. She slowly walks over to our table and takes a seat right next to me.

"Hi Boo." She says quiet enough it could be a whisper.

"Hi, Sasha." I say back to her.

"Don't tell me you're still on that diet." She says glancing at my plate.

"I need to be in shape for the Geoffray auditions. I'm not like you guys who can eat anything and still look hot." I say as I take a bite from my salad.

"Boo, you're beautiful. I don't know why you worry so much about your figure." Ginny says.

"She's right. You're stunning. You don't need to starve yourself." Sasha says pulling my salad away from me.

Everyone eyed her as she got up and threw it away. We watched as Sasha walks up to the counter to talk to some guy.

"Okay what was that all about?" Mel asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Sasha never says anything good about anyone." Ginny points out.

"Maybe she's changing." I suggest.

"Maybe." Mel says in a skeptical tone.

"Eat this." Sasha says setting down a plate of fries before me. She takes her seat again right beside me. She watches me until I pick up a fry and eat it.

"Good." She says and smiles.

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom." I say standing up. I walk towards the ladies room when I accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I instantly say, apologizing.

"It's cool." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see Charlie standing before me. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you think we can meet later?"

"Yeah sure." I say nonchalantly. Inside I was having a mini heart-attack. I've always dreamed of Charlie of liking. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"Cool." He says and walks away. I head into the bathroom and wash my hands. I hear the door open and I glance over to see Sasha walking in.

"So what did Charlie want?" She asks walking towards the sinks.

"He says he wants to meet up later." I say back to her.

"Do you know why?" She asks.

"Nope." I say. I walk towards the paper towel dispenser so I can dry my hands.

"Just be careful, okay." She says walking towards me. She steps in front of me, my back turned towards the paper towels.

"I will." I say. She nods and reaches around me to grab some paper towel.

"Good." She says. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom. Her hand is soft and it surprisingly fits very nicely with mine. Her skin is warm but not clammy. It's nice, holding hands with her. It feels right. She leads me back to the table and sits down while still holding my hand.

"Looks like Boo is meeting up with Charlie tonight." Sasha says finally letting go of my hand and reaching for a fry.

"Really? Why?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to meet." I say back.

"You know I don't see why you like him he's gross." Mel says.

"You only think he's gross because he's your brother." Ginny says to her.

"He's gross." Mel says in a pout.

We talk for a little bit and I hear my phone beep. I pull it out to see a text from Charlie.

_Want to meet now?_

I text back: _Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the park._

"I'm going to meet Charlie now." I say to the girls.

"Wanna a ride?" Sasha asks.

"No, it's okay. I can walk." I say.

"I'm giving you a ride." She says as she stands up and grabs her purse. "I'll see you guys later." She says to Mel and Ginny who are wrapped up in a conversation they're having. We head out to the parking lot and hop into Sasha's car.

The ride was silent but comfortable. Sasha was a great driver despite what most people would think. Thinking that since she's usually angry that she would be a bad driver, but she's actually really patient and calm when she drives. She pulls into the park.

"I'll see you later." She says. I smile at her and get out of her car. "Just remember to be careful."

I wave to her as she drives away. She smiles but doesn't wave. There was something about her smile that seemed off. Sasha's smiles are always fake. You can tell that there is something deeper going on in that brain of hers.

"Hi Boo." I hear a voice say behind me. I swing around to see Charlie standing there.

"Hey." I say.

"So I asked you hear because I was wondering if…if you think that Ginny might be into me?" He asks.

* * *

**Yeah so idk where I'm going with this right now. I don't know if I want to make this one of those fics that last for awhile or if it should just be short. Also, I'll probably have some Michelle in the next chapter. Yep thanks for reading and have a nice day. I don't know when the next chapter will up. I usually only write when I have bursts of inspiration but who knows what today holds. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads and all those good things.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for changing the tense so much I just can't seem to pick one but this is the one I'm going with. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I know this chapter took a while to get posted. I just lost inspiration to write. Also, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for you guys so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Sasha's POV**

"Boo, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I opened the door. She was standing there with tears running down her face. She was beautiful when she cried. Not that I prefer to see her hurt but she seemed more real. It's like the whole cheery persona she puts up is knocked down into the real her.

"I didn't know where else to go." She said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to my room. My parents were too busy fighting in the living room to even notice.

"What happened?" I asked her and I sat down on my bed. She hesitated slightly until I tapped the spot besides me on the bed. She walked over slowly and sat down. She sat quietly for a couple moments trying to control her soft sobs. I pulled her into a hug and slowly rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. I could smell her familiar smell. It's a mixture of coconuts and vanilla. It sounds revolting but it's the sweetest thing I've smelt in months. After a while she finally stopped crying and pulled away from me.

"Is it Charlie?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want to upset her more.

"Yeah." She whispered. "He likes Ginny."

"I'm so sorry, Boo." I told her.

"Is it me?" She asked after a couple of moments. "Am I just unlikeable? Am I not good enough for him?"

"Boo, listen to me. You're perfect. Anybody would be lucky to have you. He's just a douche okay. He doesn't know what's good for him. You deserve better anyway." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Sasha, I really needed that." She said. "It's pretty late. I should probably go home." She stood up and walked towards my door.

"You know, if you wanted you could stay here tonight." I told her.

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." She said.

"You can just get yourself settled. I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom. I don't know why I even invited her to stay. I guess I just want to spend more time with her. Lately I've been feeling like I want to spend all my time with her. I washed my face and quietly exited the bathroom.

When I walked into my room I was Boo sprawled on my bed, flipping through channels on the TV. She has spent the night over here numerous times before but this time it seems different. It's like we're closer for some reason. Boo has never really confided in me before but now that she has it feels great. It feels like she needs me. It's nice to feel needed.

"Is there anything good on?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her.

"Not really." She said as she continued to flip through channels. "Wait, this is good."

She had turned to an episode of Degrassi. She seems like the type of person to like that melodramatic show.

"Sasha?" Boo said.

"Yeah?' I asked.

"Come lay down with me." She said with a smile. I shifter closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder. All of sudden I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I was inhaling her coconut, vanilla scent once again.

"You're really comfortable." I pointed out. We cuddled a little. I know we're just friend and everything. It's not like I have any romantic feelings towards Boo but I couldn't stop what my stomach was doing. It was a wonderful but frightening feeling.

We were halfway through another episode of Degrassi when Boo whispered, "I really liked him."

"I know you did. You'll find someone better. I promise." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand. I don't know how many more episodes we watched of that soap opera show but we fell asleep hand in hand.

I awoke to Boo's head in the crook of my neck. She was fast asleep. I know it may be cliché to say that she seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping but she did. I slowly and carefully climbed out of bed so I wouldn't wake her up. I wrote a note and headed to the studio.

Sometimes I go to the studio early so I can think. I do my thinking when I'm dancing.

* * *

"So why are you here so early?" I heard a voice ask. I twirled around to see Michele standing there.

"I'm just thinking." I told her. "Shouldn't there be a possum you need to catch or something." The whole town had heard about her mishap with the possum that had wakened her up.

"Unfortunately me and the possum are on a break. So you're stuck with me. You might as well tell me what's up while I'm here."

"I rather not." I said.

"I bet you do." She said.

"Fine. I'm only telling you because you're my last resort." Michelle smiled in victory.

"Okay spill your teenage guts." She demanded.

"I think… I think I may have some feelings for um…." I started to say.

"Just spit it out!" Michelle shouted.

"I think I like Boo." I blurted out. I instantly covered my mouth after I had said it.

"Wait like Boo, Boo. Like the Boo you're always putting down, the amazing dancer, the total opposite of you, Boo? She asked.

"Yes that Boo." I admitted.

"Have you told her?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I just went up to her and I was like 'Hey Boo, I think I like you. And I know you're not a lesbian but you should consider switching teams. Also, you smell good.' I said sarcastically.

"So you're worried she doesn't like you back?"

"Of course she doesn't like me back. She's like in love with Charlie. She'd never like me" I said.

"You know what I think you should do. I think you should get close to her. Become friends with her. Eventually she'll see you like you see her. But you need to tell her sometime or else you're guaranteeing that nothing will happen between you two." She told me.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "I'll just get closer to her for right now. There's no harm in that."

* * *

**Yeah so thoughts on the chapter? Should I have this be a gradual thing or should I like just jump into the Boosha. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it so... yep. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and yep.**

**Boo's POV**

I woke up in Sasha's bed. She was gone and there was a note on her pillow.

_Boo, I went to go do some things. I'll meet you at the studio. I hope you feel better. I had fun last night. – Sasha_

I smiled at her note. Everything about last night felt right. Just being with her was comfortable and calming. I really needed it. I feel closer to her than I have ever felt but I know that things will go back to the way they were. I'll just pretend that last night didn't mean that much to me. I've never seen her let her walls down that much. She was more comforting than I ever thought. She did help with Charlie, also. Of course I still have feelings for him. Those type of feelings just don't go away overnight.

I reluctantly got out of her bed. I walked into her bathroom and tore off my clothes. I got in to shower and turned on scolding hot. I always enjoy hot showers. I like to feel the way it burns on my skin. It's like the pain is reminder of what I am. I'm a dancer and I need to strive to better every second of every day. I watched the water slid down my body to be sucked down into the drain. I used Sasha's shampoo. It smells like her. Her sweet scent of cinnamon and a hint of apple. I massaged my head with the shampoo in my heads and thought about last night how every time I pulled Sasha closer I felt safe and at home with her. I'm glad that Sasha and I are better friends now. I for once feel like I have someone to rely on. I know I could go to Mel or Ginny but they're usually too wrapped up with each other to notice me. It's not that I mind. I'm used to being alone with the exception of my mother. I love my mom. She's everything to me. I trust her with my life but there are just some things you can't to your mom about.

I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, watching the swirls of bubbles drain down. I felt the heat the heat of the water sink into my skin. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I know it's not my house but it's Sasha's house and I feel at home here. I left the bathroom and entered her room once again. I changed into some of the sweats I know Sasha keeps hidden in her bottom drawer and I threw on one of hoodies. Her clothes smell like her. It's a nice scent. I could get used to having it around more often. I walked around her room observing it more closely. She had a picture of her and her parents. They were all smiling at the camera with a giraffe standing behind them. The picture must have been taken at the zoo. There was something different about her in this photo, though. The way her eyes shined seemed different. It seemed more real. It's like her smile right now is so fake you can see right through but this smile, this smile is real and genuine.

* * *

"So what happened with Charlie last night?" Mel asked as I walked into the dressing room. Sasha looked up when I came in and smiled at me. No one seemed to notice, though. I smiled back and sat down on the bench to put on my pointe shoes.

"Actually, he's into Ginny." I said. I felt the same sting that I did last night again. It was sharp and I could feel the tears starting back into my eyes.

"Really?" Ginny asked in a shocked voice. Mel glared at her and sat down by me.

"Boo, I'm so sorry." She said as she wrapped me in her arms and pulled me close to her. I couldn't help but wish it was Sasha who was comforting me again. I loved Melanie but Sasha has a different way. There's a different tone to her hugs. It's kind of like if you get a hug from Sasha it means something way more to her. She rarely ever let's anyone touch her. It's hard for her to let down her walls.

"It's okay." I said pulling back from the hug.

"Umm Boo, I won't go out with him okay." Ginny said.

"No it's okay. If you want to you can. He doesn't like me. He likes you." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said. I told her she could go out with him but it hurt so much. I really liked him and I still do. It's just what's the point when she could be happy?

"You are not going out with my douche of a brother!" Melanie yelled at Ginny. Then they got into some argument that I zoned out of. I felt someone sit down beside me and I looked to see Sasha sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her even though I could still feel that sting and my eyes were still watering.

"I don't believe you." She whispered as she patted me knee. She stood up and walked out of the dressing room to the studio.

She was right. I was lying but I just hoped it wasn't that obvious to Ginny or Melanie.

I walked down to the dressing room and stretched. I will hide this hurt from the others. And if there is one person who knows that something is actually wrong it will either be Sasha or Madame Fanny. They're both good at reading people. It's a skill that I never acquired. It's doesn't mean that I'm not good at tricking people, though. I can do that just fine.

* * *

**So yeah I don't know guys did you like this chapter. I'm gonna make it so Boo's feelings develop slowly for her as she gets know Sasha more. There will also be Boo and Madame Fanny moments in the future along with some more Sasha and Michelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunhead and yeah.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I'm starting school again which means I have less time to write. I will finish this though and not leave you guys hanging. It just may take some time.**

**Sasha's POV**

"So how are things going between you and Boo?" Michelle asked when I entered the studio.

"Thinks aren't going anywhere." I said in reply. "I'm just trying to help her get over Charlie."

"Yeah? Well I had this friend that tried to help me get over my "Charlie" in high school and let's just say I got over him alright. I also got a pregnancy scare but you know it was worth it." Michelle said.

"Dude she's not going to have sex with me." I said.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that while she's in the midst of getting over Charlie she might fall for you." She told me.

"That's highly unlikely. And I don't want to be her rebound of a relationship that didn't even happen." I told Michelle.

"It won't be a rebound if she's over him. And sometimes rebounds turn into something more." Michelle pointed out.

"I guess." I said.

"You guess what?" Ginny asked as she walked up behind me. Behind her followed Boo and Melanie. Boo was staring down at the ground watching her feet as she walked.

"Nothing." I said as I walked over to the beams to stretch.

"Okay then." Melanie said.

* * *

I didn't know what I excepted when I chose to grow closer to Boo. It's been a couple of weeks and well we've gotten very close. I can tell she's still hung up over Charlie. I have a fear in me that she may have been slightly in love with him. Every day I spend with her it hurts because I know that she'll never see me in that way. I'm just Sasha. There have been good things about growing close to her, though. I know when you supposedly have feelings for someone you shouldn't have feelings for, that you're supposed to put distance between each other but I think having Boo in my life in any way possible is better than not at all. I've also have had someone to talk to for once. Not just banter or one worded conversations but real conversations. Of course there are some topics that we don't talk about and just ignore like my parents or her dad. It's just an unspoken thing between us to avoid those subjects. I ask her everyday how she's doing. I want to make sure she's okay. I want to know if she's _going _to be okay.

"So Sasha, want to come over tonight?" Boo asked me as we left the studio. "After the Oyster Bar I mean." We always go to the Oyster Bar with Mel and Ginny after dance practice on Fridays.

"Yeah sure that'd be great." I said to her and smiled. I guess since I've been hanging with her I've been changing. It's not a bad change. I've become less…less angry. I still diss people a lot because well that's my thing but it's not so serious anymore. Everything seems a little bit lighter. I'd like to think that this is Boo's doing.

"Okay cool." She said.

"So you two seem to have gotten very close lately." Ginny gestured between Boo and I as we sat down at a table at the Oyster Bar.

"Yeah I guess we have." Boo said smiling.

"Well what's that all about?" Melanie asked. "Not that it's not okay or anything. You guys are friends after all and stuff. It's just you guys don't seem like the type of people to hang out with each other a lot."

"I guess that's the point. We're different but we also have a lot in common. I think it makes for a good friendship." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean Ginny and I aren't like the same person either." Melanie said.

"If we were it'd be gross cuz then you'd be like basically going out with your brother and incest is illegal." Ginny said. I look at Boo and she seemed unaffected by Ginny's commented. Just in case I patted her knee under the table. She looked up at me and smiled. I gave her nod and she nodded back. That was her sign telling me that she was okay. I smiled and turned back towards the conversation.

"Please don't ever say that again." Melanie said grossed out.

* * *

"So umm what do you want to watch?" Boo asked me. We were in her bedroom. It wasn't as girly as I predicted. Her walls were just clean and white. She had a blue bedspread and white carpeting. On her walls she had various posters of inspirational quotes and pictures of pointe shoes.

"I don't really care. You pick." I said back to her. She shuffled through her dvd collection and pulled one out. She put it in the dvd player and sat down on her bed.

"Come sit by me." She said as she pressed play.

"I love this movie." I said to her as I sat down next to her. She had put in Easy A. I really did love this movie. I also may have a thing for Emma Stone. She's very beautiful and everybody loves a girl with a sense of humor.

"It's because of Emma Stone, right?" She commented. I gave her a look. "Everyone has a thing for Emma Stone okay. Let's be real here." I smiled at her.

"Well I mean she's great." I said back to her. This gave me hope that she may not be that afraid to like a girl. So maybe someday she might like me.

I laid back on her bed and rested my head against her pillow. She laid back too and rested her head against my shoulder.

"I'm really glad that we've gotten closer." She said.

"Me too." I said back.

* * *

"Okay it's been weeks and you haven't made a move yet?" Michelle asked. Boo was still in the dressing room getting ready and Michelle and I were standing in the back of the room.

"I'm just taking it slow and waiting for the right moment." I said.

"I don't think there will ever be a right moment." Michelle pointed out.

"I dreamt about her last night. Dreams are scary things. Dreams can show you the ugliness in your heart. They can show you the things that you've been denying and the truth that you've been hiding. In my dreams she's not with me. She's with Charlie because I think she may have been in love with him because if not she should be over him by now. And knowing that she loves him and not me well it hurts. And to see her everyday it hurts. I don't want to tell her and have her just leave me either, though. I really don't know what's worse being alone or having to suffer knowing that she loves Charlie." I told her. She gave me a soft look and pulled me into a hug.

"Okay listen to me. You're just a kid. I know things hurt now but it will get better. You still don't know if you have a shot with her or not. Just stay positive. Okay well stay you're kind of positive since you're Sasha and all. Just know no matter what I'm here for you, okay." Michelle said.

"Yeah okay. Thanks Michelle." I said.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Okay so yeah I don't know where I'm going with this. I feel like may not be that progressive but I think that things will happen soon just to make it better and I'll probably add some unnecessary drama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and all those good things.**

**A/N: I'll try to make the chapters a more weekly thing. I don't know how you guys feel about that. I know this is a short chapter it's because I just haven't really been in the mood to write lately. I'm sorry about that. Plus, if you have input/ideas I would love to hear them. It will probably give me some inspiration to write more. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Boo's POV**

"How are you feeling today?" Sasha asked when we were packing up our stuff to leave the studio.

"I'm good." I said truthfully. I'm over Charlie now. I know it's about time. Seriously though, with Sasha around it was a lot easier to get over him than I thought. He and Ginny are dating now. It's been about two weeks since their relationship started and they are already fighting. I don't think it will last long to be honest.

"How are things at home?" I asked her carefully. She winced at the question. I knew I shouldn't bring it up. We don't talk about her family. It's an unspoken rule.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Boo." She said. I guess that was her way of saying 'Let's not talk about this'. I let her pull me into I hug. I held on to her tight. My mom used to tell me if someone hugged you tight and long it's because they really, truly love you. It can be in a platonic way or a romantic way, but it shows that they really do care. She said in the crook of my neck "Goodbye, Boo."

I pulled away from her hug. "Bye, Sasha." I watched her walk out of the studio and hop into her mom's car.

"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." I heard Madame Fanny say behind me. I turned around and faced her. "It's because of you, you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I've noticed how much time she's been spending with you lately. Did you not think that that they may have something to do with it? Listen Boo, I've only seen Sasha trust a select few in her lifetime and you are one of them."

"I'm very glad that she trusts me." I said even though I didn't understand why Madame Fanny was telling me all of this. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Do you trust her, Boo?" She asked me.

I thought for a second. I do trust Sasha. I love Sasha. I don't really tell my friends I love them much but that doesn't mean I don't. "Yes, I do trust. I trust her more than I think I have ever trust anyone, to be honest with you."

"Good. Now think about that." She said in a cryptic tone.

"I don't understand." I said back in a confused tone.

"She's happy because of you, Boo. She cares for you. She watches you while you dance. You don't notice but she does. My point in telling you this is that everyone she has cared about has let her down in some way. Her parents have and I know I have. I just want you to be careful for you and her."

"I will Madame Fanny."

"You know, Boo, sometimes in life you feel connected to people, people that you would never expect to." Madame Fanny said as she walked around the room.

"When you find that connection don't run from it. Cherish it. It's so rare to find someone you can truly trust and even if something happens between you two I think that the connection will keep you two together somehow."

"Are we still talking about me and Sasha?" I asked.

"I'm talking in generalizations. I'm saying if you find anyone that you love and trust don't be afraid to love them." She said and then she walked out of the dressing room.

Madame Fanny has always been one known for talking in riddles. I spent all night trying to understand what she was talking about. Was she trying to suggest that I loved Sasha? Because I do love her. I do trust Sasha, also. She's been so nice to me these past couple of weeks. I've seen a side of her that I never knew existed. She's stunning too. Her grace is beautiful. Could Madame Fanny tell that I may be starting to develop feelings for her. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think that I may like Sasha in more than a friend way. I'm not saying that I'm in love with her or even that I would act on these feelings. It's just she's the only person I have ever trusted like this. I wouldn't even risk our friendship at all by telling her that I may have feelings for her. I'm sure that they will go away soon enough. We're just friends. That's all we can ever be. I need to be here for her and I can't risk not being with her. I'll be fine burying these feelings. Being friends with Sasha is better than I could ever have thought of. I want to stay friends with her no matter what.

**So I don't know how you like the chapter and all. I guess I kind of interpret Madame Fanny's character as a wise and knowing one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

**Sasha's POV**

"So, Sasha, you coming over tonight?" Boo asked as she linked her arm into mine. I pulled away from here gently.

"Actually I can't. I'm busy." I lied. I just can't deal with being around her anymore. I'm done with this. The way she's been touching me lately. It's filling me with false hope. I just have to get over her and I can't do that if she's always pulling me into hugs and caring for me.

"Sasha, why have you been doing this lately?" Boo asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I said to her. I've been blowing her off a few times lately but I didn't think she really cared.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said. "You know if I'm just not cool enough for you or something you could just tell me."

"Boo, that's not it at all." I said.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

"It's nothing okay." I said.

"Really it's nothing!" She said raising her voice, "I finally felt like I've been growing close to you and now you're just pushing me away!"

"Boo I-" I started to say.

"No, okay. Just don't. You're going to have to let someone in eventually. You can't just be alone for the rest of your life." She said and walked away. She is right but I wasn't leaving because I was scared. She probably thought I was cutting her out of my life because of that fear that once you get close to someone they leave. I just need to explain to her why I'm doing this. I need her to be okay with it. I need her to understand it.

So here I am. I'm standing outside Boo's door waiting. I can feel raindrops on my skin. The smell of the rain is sweet and content. It's peaceful but even the rain can't calm the nerves I'm feeling. I'm about to tell Boo how I feel about her. I need her to know because I have to say goodbye. I can't be around her anymore. I thought that these feelings would have gone away by now but they haven't. Every time I'm not around her I think to myself that I have to get away or else I won't be able to get over. But then I end up by her side and everything I want to say just falls from my lips. It's like she draws me back in and I can't get away. I have to get away from her now. I know she'll be okay without me. It's just I'm slowly dying being in love with a girl who can't love me back.

I slowly lifted my fist and knocked on the door. The rain was still falling softly around me.

"Sasha? What are you doing here?" Boo asked as she opened the door. She looked beautiful.

"I need to tell you something." I told her.

"Do I want to hear this?" she asked.

"Probably not." I said in reply.

"Okay." Was all that she said.

"I want you to know that I love. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. It's like this intense, overwhelming love. Every single day I wake up my thoughts are consumed of you. I'm not saying this to guilt you or have you say it back. I just needed you to know. I just needed to get it out there. This is why I can't talk to you anymore. It's hurts way too much to see you every day, to have you wrap your arms around me, to know how much you care about me but also knowing that you will never care for me the way I do for you. I want you to know that it's okay. I don't want you to love me back. I just want you to be happy. But I want to have a chance to be happy too. I know you'll be okay without me. You're stronger than you think. You're beautiful and lovely. You'll be okay." She took a step closer to me. "Goodbye, Boo." And with that I turned around and started walking away from her.

**Boo's POV**

"I want you to know that I love. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. It's like this intense, overwhelming love. Every single day I wake up my thoughts are consumed of you. I'm not saying this to guilt you or have you say it back. I just needed you to know. I just needed to get it out there. This is why I can't talk to you anymore. It's hurts way too much to see you every day, to have you wrap your arms around me, to know how much you care about me but also knowing that you will never care for me the way I do for you. I want you to know that it's okay. I don't want you to love me back. I just want you to be happy. But I want to have a chance to be happy too. I know you'll be okay without me. You're stronger than you think. You're beautiful and lovely. You'll be okay." She took a step closer to me. "Goodbye, Boo." And with that she started walking away from me. Tears started forming in my eyes. This is the reason why she has been so distant with me lately. This is why we haven't been as close. I want to feel that closeness again. I don't want her to say goodbye. I can't picture my life without her.  
"I won't." I said to her before she walked out my life.  
"You won't what?" She asked turning around. I could see the tears in her eyes now.  
"I won't be okay without you."  
"Boo you'll be-"  
"I won't be okay because I love you too."

* * *

**So how does everyone feel about this chapter. There is finally some Boosha love going on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and all**

**Author's note: Wow okay, I know it's been long. I must apologize for that. I don't want to make up excuses so I won't go into why I haven't been updating. I hope this chapter makes up for the waiting.**

**Sasha POV**

"You what?" I asked thinking I didn't hear her right.

"I love you too." She said. "I'm in love with you."

"I don't understand." I said to her.

"I'm in love with you, Sasha. I didn't realize at first this was what I was feeling. After I thought about it for a while I knew that it was because I liked you more than a friend and then we just kept getting closer and closer, somehow I feel in love with you." She said to me taking a step closer towards me. We were still standing outside her house and there were raindrops falling from the night sky. They were hitting my skin as she spoke.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked her.

"Yeah I had feelings for him, but I don't anymore. I thought that I might have been in unrequited love with him but that wasn't love." She said.

"Okay but—" I started to say.

"Sasha just stop talking and over analyzing." She said as she walked up to me. She was standing right in front of me and I could smell her scent of strawberries. "This … us it'll be okay, okay." She said reassuringly and then she leaned in. For goodness sakes she was leaning in. At that moment my stomach lurched and I prayed to god she didn't hear my breath hitch. Then her lips touched mine and swear it was like one of those cheesy movies where fireworks so happened to light up the sky. Her lips were soft and she moved them tentatively. It was a slow kiss but it felt like it happened so fast. She pulled away and smiled at me. "See it's going to be okay." She said. She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "Come inside." She whispered in my ear. I wasn't about to deny her.

"Spend the night." She said softly when we got up to her room. She closed the door behind us and leaned up against the door.

"Is that okay?" I asked. I didn't really know what our boundaries were with this newfound relationship of ours.

"Of course." She said.

"How is your mom going to react?" I asked her. I didn't want to ruin the relationship she had with her mother but her mom also didn't strike me as the homophobic type. I can tell how much her mom loves her and she seems like she would be accepting. I didn't want to ruin things, though, if this was not the case.

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay. But don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be perfectly okay with it." She said.

"Okay." I said. And then I let it all sink in. She loved me. She had kissed me. It was a great kiss. This was a perfect moment. Now we are in her room, alone, and everything is okay.

I laid down on her bed feeling content from the day. "You make me happy." Slipped from my mouth.

"You make me happy too." She said. "I'm glad that we're together." I got up from her bed and walked towards her. She was still standing by her door.

"I'm glad that we're together too." I said. I leaned in and drew her into a deep kiss. My hands traveled down to her waist and I pushed her up against the wall. This kiss was more passionate than before and I could tell she was trying not to moan into the kiss. This time she seemed a little more hesitant and I worried that I might be moving a little too fast for her. I pulled back.

"Are…..is this is okay?" I asked. I didn't want to seem like some douche.

"Yeah of course." She said. "I just don't want my mom to walk in on us making out before we have a chance to tell her."

"So she can walk in on us making out after we tell her?" I asked jokingly.

"You know what I meant." She said giving me a look.

"It's okay. We can tell her when you're ready." I said.

"Thank you." She said. She pulled me towards her bed. "Lay down, we'll watch a movie." She put some random movie in that I knew I wouldn't be paying attention to and turned off the lights. She laid down next to me and pulled me close. Even when we weren't "dating" we still cuddled so I knew this wouldn't be out of line.

"You know when I tell my mom she isn't going to let you stay over like this anymore." She said to me.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her then." I said smirking at her.

"Yeah you'd like that." She said.

"I would." I said. She leaned in and kissed me softly. She wrapped her arm around me and closed her eyes. It was hard to concentrate on anything when she was holding me like this. I fell asleep with her arm around my waist.

* * *

**Yeah so feedback on this chapter? I don't know how long I should continue this...so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bunheads and all of those good things.**

**Author's Note: So I know I haven't posted in a really long time. I am sorry about that. I was doing Nanowrimo so I didn't have that much time to write anything else other than that. I love you guys.**

**Boo's POV**

It had been a month since Sasha and I had declared our love for each other. This month has been nothing less than perfect. We haven't told my mom yet but we were planning on doing that at tonight's dinner. Ginny and Melanie could tell something was up with us so we had broken down and told them. Their reactions were less than surprised. Melanie had said that everyone already knew we were in love but ourselves. I haven't told Madame Fanny yet. I didn't know if I should. I knew that Sasha was really close with Michelle. I didn't know if Sasha had told her or not.

We were all eating the Oyster Bar, all meaning Melanie, Ginny, Boo and I.

"So how are things going between you two?" Melanie asked moving her fork in a back and forth motion between us. I was sitting next to Sasha and her hand was resting in mine under the table.

"Things have been good," I replied, "Well at least for me." I smiled as Sasha and she just shook her head.

"Things have been great," she said. This made my smile grow even larger.

"Are you nervous about telling your mom tonight?" Ginny asked me. I was nervous to tell. It wasn't that I thought she wouldn't be okay with it but I was nervous that she would be mad at me for keeping it from her for so long. I had to become comfortable with it before I told her though. I was also nervous she would want us to tell Sasha's parents. Sasha and I had discussed this many times. We both agreed that it would probably be best no to tell them. Her parents were uptight and careless. Sasha deserved better. She really did.

"A little bit," I replied, "But it will be fine." Sasha squeezed my hand from under the table. This was her way of telling me that everything was going to be fine. I really hoped that she was right. I hoped that things would be okay.

When we left the Oyster Bar we were supposed to head back to the studio. Fanny had us working extra hard for the show that we had coming up soon. This meant that we would be having more practices.

* * *

"So is Sasha ready?" she asked. We were now practicing Sasha's solo. I loved watching Sasha dance. Every single time I saw her it would be better than the last time. I never got tired of watching her. She was graceful and beautiful. Her body moved perfectly with the music. It was like a piece of art. She was art. Sometimes when she was dancing I would wonder how I got her to be with me in the first place. I didn't understand why someone so beautiful and talented would want to be with me.

"Yep," Sasha said from the back of the room. She walked over to the center room and began her dance. Everyone watched her in awe. She would stride from one side to the other in one quick motion. It was like a dream watching her. It was unreal.

When she finished with her solo, Fanny had told us we were done for today. Everyone seemed glad to be done early. I was still nervous about having to tell my mom tonight. When I turned around to walk upstairs to the dressing room, Madame Fanny had stopped me.

"Boo wait," she said. I turned to face her, "Come here for a second." I did as she said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "You seem kind of anxious."

"I'm okay," I said. Everyone else by this time had exited the studio into the dressing rooms. We were alone standing in the middle of the floor.

"You know Boo, one shouldn't tell lies. Especially if it will affect your dancing," she said to me. I never felt comfortable with lying to Madame Fanny. She was very important to me and I didn't want to ruin the respect that had grown between each other.

"Sasha and I are dating," I blurted out. She smiled at me.

"I know," she said.

"You know?" I asked. She nodded.

"You guys aren't very subtle," she said. I blushed and looked down at the ground. I was never one to hold my feelings in. I loved to show everyone exactly what was going on with me. I was basically the complete opposite of Sasha. Sasha buried her feelings so deep it takes a crane to dig them up.

"Oh," I said.

"So why are nervous," she asked me in her Madame Fanny voice.

"We plan on telling my mom tonight," I told her. It was nice finally telling Madame Fanny. It was nice knowing she wasn't mad at me for not telling her before.

"I'm sure your mom will be fine with it. She doesn't seem like one to care," she said.

"Well we've kept it from her for so long," I said, "I just don't know what to think."

"Listen Boo, your mom loves you. She'll love you no matter what. She cares about you so much and if Sasha makes you happy she'll understand that. She'll understand why it took you so long to tell her. She might not be as oblivious as you think," Madame Fanny said. In some way this made me feel better. Madame Fanny was right. My mom did care for me. She would want the best for me and she is understanding.

"Thank you, Madame Fanny," I said. I moved in to hug her. She hugged me back.

"You're welcome dear," she said, "Good luck. Now go get changed." I nodded and went up to the dressing room. Sasha was waiting for me. When I entered the room she smiled at me.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Sasha asked as we were walking up to my house.

"Ready than I'll ever be," I replied. She nodded and took my hand into hers. When we entered the house you could smell dinner cooking. I let go of Sasha's hand she smiled at me when my mom appeared to me.

"Hi, Mrs. J," Sasha said.

"Well hello Sasha," she said, "So I heard you girls have something to tell me."

"Yeah we do," I intervened, "But we'll tell you at dinner."

"Okay well dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes so you can just go wait up in your room, okay," she said. I nodded and pulled Sasha upstairs with me.

The nerves were growing in me again when we entered my room. I sat down on my bed.

"It will be fine, Boo," Sasha said sitting down next to me. She took my hand into hers. She interlocked our fingers and brushed her thumb on top of my hand.

"I know," I said quietly. I looked down at our hands. "I'm glad all of this happened between us."

"Me too," she said. She leaned in and kissed me gently. Even after a month her kisses made my stomach lurch and my heart race. I leaned in and kissed her again. This time I let our kiss be more slow and intense. It was passionate and nice. Her lips were soft and moved with mine in perfect rhythm. I pulled her back on the bed so we lying down. I was basically lying on top of her as our lips continued to work together. Her hand traced circles on my stomach over my shirt. I feared that my heart might just combust at this point. It was racing so fast but it was nice. My lips traveled down to her neck. I placed soft kisses all down her jawline and to her pulse point. We often found ourselves in these heavy make out sessions. Whenever we got the chance we get to know each other in a way words couldn't. I'd like to think this just wasn't us being hormonal teenagers but it was happening as an act of our love for each other. Yes we were young but I believed that our love was real.

"Girls dinner!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I broke our lips apart and got up from the bed. I straightened up a little bit before Sasha walked up behind me.

"it's going to be fine," she said turning me around and placing one more kiss on my lips before we walked downstairs.

"So girls what is this all about?" Her mom asked as we took a seat at the table. Sasha sat conveniently next to me. We were sitting across from my mom and she was looking at us with question in her eyes.

"Well we have something to tell you," I began to say.

"Okay," she said.

"Sasha and I are kind of dating," I said. I just let it all out there. This sentence hung in the air for a while. My mom was just staring at us. Sasha pulled my hand into hers from under the table. Then she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you guys are total opposites," she said, "But you work so perfectly. I don't know how I didn't see this before."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No I'm not mad. I'm glad you guys told me," she said. She looked over at Sasha. "But if you ever hurt my daughter then you have something coming for you."

"I don't have any intention of hurting her Mrs. J," Sasha said. My mom smiled at her.

"I suppose you don't," she said, "Well good for you guys."

"Thanks mom," I said back. I was so relieved she wasn't mad. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of me.

She began eating and then put her fork down. "So wait all those nights Sasha stayed over here, you guys didn't -" She began to say.

"No, no mom," I interrupted, "We aren't….. we haven't."

"Okay," she said, "But you do know Sasha can't stay over here anymore. It's not that I don't trust you two but…"

"Yes we understand," I said laughing. She nodded.

The rest of the dinner was nice. Sasha and my mom had always got a long great. My mom really liked Sasha which made things easier. When we finished dinner Sasha helped my mom clear off the plates and do the dishes.

"Well I guess I better be going," Sasha said when the dishes were all done and washed.

"I'll walk you out," I said.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. J" She said to my mom.

"No problem," my mom said to her, "I'm glad you're dating my daughter." Sasha smiled. I walked her to the door.

"You were great tonight," I told her.

"Well so were you," she said.

"Things are good between us," I said.

"They're great," she corrected me. I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. She opened the door and walked to her car. I waved bye to her and watched her drive away. When I got up to my room I plopped down on my bed. I had a great girlfriend and a great mom. I couldn't wish for anything more.

* * *

**So thoughts on this chapter? This fic will probably end soon because I'm not sure what else to add. I hoped you liked it. Once again sorry for the big wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads or any of those good things.**

**Author's note: So this is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I decided to post it today since it is the return of the show.**

**Sasha's POV**

There are times in your life where you feel content. There are other times when you're sad for no reasons and others when you're so tired you don't want to move. Right now with my life I am happy. I'm in this state of being where I'm surrounded by people who love me and I'm doing things that I love. I wake up in the morning excited for the day. Now I'm not saying everything in my life is perfect. I do still have to deal with my parents and school is mostly crap but needless to say I am happy for the most part. It's like when I've had a hard day and I just want to go home and forget everything, Boo comes up to me and my whole body relaxes. And I know you can't find your happiness in a person but she's helped me be able to find my happiness. She made me realize that I can be happy and she helped me take advantage of that.

It's the last day of school today before the beginning of Spring Break. Boo and I are both staying here. I'm really looking forward to spending this time with her.

"I just can't wait for this day to be over," Ginny groans as she sits down next to me. We had study hall together. Most people are too intimidated to talk to me but when it comes to my friends they know that I care.

"I know me too," I said. I was staring down at my book that Boo had picked out for me. We had some things in common but our tastes in books were vastly different.

"So do you and Boo have anything special planned for Spring Break?" she asked me.

"Nah, we're just going to hang around and stuff," I said.

"Cool cool. Maybe you guys can double with Charlie and I someday." She said.

"Sure yeah maybe," I said. She smiled. The bell rang and we both rushed off to our next class. The last class I had of the day was Algebra 2. I must say this class is immensely boring. I used to fine math so interesting. I loved how there could only be one outcome to a question but so many different ways to get there. It always kind of made me believe in the idea of fate. And the idea of fate makes me feel safe but so scared at the same time. But now I don't find math interesting. I looked at the clock every minute just waiting for it to ring. My mind was wandering to how I was going over to Boo's tonight. She had invited me over to have dinner with her and her mom. Her mom and I had actually gotten pretty close. It was nice she felt like my own substitute mom. It was nice. I felt like I finally had a family that cared about me.

The bell rang, finally, and I quickly packed up my books. I dashed to my locker and shoved all my books into my backpack. I wasn't supposed to show up to Boo's until five so I had a couple of hours to kill. I went home and read more of the book that Boo had given me. It was a book about the American Revolution. Boo loved history. She could go on and on about it. It was cute seeing her be so passionate about something. Boo is very passionate. You can tell when you watch her dance. It always amazed me to watch her get pulled into a song.

* * *

"Hi Sasha," Boo said as she opened the door for me. I drove to house and arrived at exactly five. Punctuality had never been my thing until I met Boo.

"Hi Sasha," her mom yelled from in the kitchen. She must have been cooking dinner still. "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes."

"We'll be upstairs," Boo yelled to her mom.

"Don't do anything you two years ago wouldn't do," she yelled back. Boo laughed and pulled me by my hand upstairs.

"You look cute today," she commented as we fell onto her bed.

"Thanks," I said. I pulled her into a kiss, "You look beautiful but you always look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down. I lifted her chin and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'm so glad I met you," I told her, "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Sasha-", she began to say.

"No, I'm serious. You've made me so happy and I'm so grateful for that. You've changed my life," I told her. I was serious about this.

"Sasha, you're amazing," she said. She pulled me into a kiss. It was slow and lingering. We laid back against the bed and I brought myself so I was sitting on top of her. I brought my lips to her neck and sucked slowly on her pulse point.

"Sasha," she said hesitantly. I pulled my lips away from her neck and look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Boo," I said, "I love you so much." She smiled and pulled me into another kiss. Her mom called us down and we broke apart and walked down the steps.

When we sat at the table I realized how much at home I really did feel. It's like my whole life had led up for me to be here at this moment. I felt a part of something. And this feeling was something that I didn't want to lose.

**Yeah so this is the end. I hope you like it. I'll probably write more fics for this pairing in the future.**


End file.
